The Human Sekirei
by Akatsuki Force
Summary: The one sekirei who wasn't supposed to be there. He left everything for a better life, on a space ship that he wasn't meant for. But he will survive. I am doing something different from the normal crossover. Please read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story so advice is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei.**

Chapter 1

In deep space, a blue-eyed, blonde boy was pacing his ship in anticipation. He has a typical California tan, and strange scars that looked like whiskers. He was very muscular for his age, not so much that it would interfere with his speed though. He sighed as he sat down. This man's name was Naruto Uzumaki. He smiled as the ship computer voice said **"ETA to Earth is 20 minutes"**

Before all that let's see what led to this development.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto was born an orphan, his mother died in childbirth and his father by thugs shortly after. He was bought up by his grandfather, but that's when things went wrong. He discovered his sekirei powers. That's right, powers. The only sekirei to have multiple ones. The other sekirei were jealous, and saw his gift as a bad omen. One night a mob stormed in and killed his grandfather. He was cast out onto the streets. He quickly developed his powers to survive. He made a friend in one girl named Miya. When he learned she was to be sent off the planet to repopulate the species elsewhere, he sneaked on-board.

_**Flashback End**_

Naruto sighed, the ship wasn't capable of holding an extra person. He would need to jettison himself off the ship. He walked over to the airlock, opened it, and jumped off the ship and into space. He braced himself for entry even though he knew it was pointless. His body quickly disintegrated, leaving his sekirei core. It fell to earth.

_**On Earth**_

The core landed near a ramen stand, into crate of meat. It took the biological matter, forming it into the shape of a human child. Then it implanted itself into the child, giving the child its life and personality, but not its memories. This was the only way, the only way to continue on. The human child started wailing, only for a nearby woman to come and pick it up.

"What are you doing here?"

This woman was called Takami Sahashi. She asked nobody in particular, "Well who would have left a child here in this creepy old cemetery, let me take you home. I think I'll call you . . ." She sees a nearby crate of fishcakes. "Naruto, that's what I will call you."

She took him home and soon adopted him.

**AN: So Naruto is half sekirei, half human. He will be able to be an ashikabi but will still be able to fight due to his sekirei half. He will also be taking Minato's place. He will have the ability to clone himself and the rasengan, plus a few extras. Please rate and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Naruto's flock will be: Minato's canon sekirei, Miya, Akitsu, Yashima, and any others I want to add. I want to be able to add the more unused sekirei. Suggestions are appreciated. Also, he will save Chiho, but I don't know if she should like him as a brother or a lover? That will bring Uzume into the mix so I'll leave it up to you.**

**Disclaimer: Instead of writing fanfiction, If I owned Sekirei and Naruto, I would make this real.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

A blonde-haired, blue-eyed teen stared at the board. He had a tanned complexion and strange whisker marks on the side of his round face. His hair was very spiky and reached down to his shoulders while he had two jaw-length bangs (slightly shorter than the 4th hokage's hair). A wide grin appeared on his visage. He was finally accepted into college. Jumping up and down he screamed "Yes, finally did it on my second try!". He had already failed the entrance exam once but now, he had finally passed. This boy was called Naruto. He then heard an electronic voice saying "Sahashi Naruto, please come to the principal's office."

Naruto frowned. "I wonder what the old man wants?" When he arrives, the principal says "Naruto, I am sorry to say you won't be able to enter college."

"What? Why?!"

"We simply don't have the space even though we want you here. You'll be able to enter in next year when we have space."

Naruto clenched his fists knowing there was nothing he could do about it. "Fine" he said. As soon as he left the building, he called his mother.

"Yes, I was accepted in the college. No, I won't be able to enter this year. They don't have space. Good bye."

After that he sighed and started walking to his apartment. At least he managed to pass this year thanks to his special new... study method. As he walked he saw a screen with a white-haired man who looked like he was trying to be a king. The news reporter said, "And in other breaking news, Hiroto Minaka, the President of the giant conglomerate MBI has bought up eighty percent of all Shinto Teito stalks..."

"What the hell would he buy a whole city for. It won't really help his business at all? This seems suspicious." Naruto muttered under his breath. "Worst of all, mom works for them. Snooping around would only get me screwed. Still I have to keep an eye on them."

Suddenly, he heard someone scream, "AH! Get out of the way please!" He looked up only to be hit in the face with a bunch of white. He moved his head up to see was was happening, only to see a pair of panties next to his face. He immediately blushed and got up, making what seemed like a shrine maiden get off of him and land on the street. She had short brown hair and a muscular body figure. Her top looked like that of a traditional miko and she had a skirt. She also had red battle gloves. Of course this wasn't the first thing Naruto noticed. Being a hormonal teenager, the first thing he saw was the fact that she had huge breasts.

"Ow... I should have known that building was way to high to jump off of..." she said.

"_What?" _Naruto thought. He didn't know anyone else who could do that.

She turned around and saw him with an innocent face on, much like that of a child. _"There is no way she could be that innocent." _

"Oh, you're the person who caught me, aren't you. Thank you very much." the strange girl said with a smile.

"It was no problem," he said, desperately trying to look at her face. He was not a pervert dammit! "If you hit the pavement you could have been hurt."

"It's all right," she said. Before she could say more, Naruto sensed something.

"Get down!" he shouted before a blast of lightning came down and smashed the concrete. He then saw two women who looked like twins. They were both wearing pink and purple dominatrix outfits respectively._"Have I been thrown into an anime?!" _he thought before grabbing the girl's hand.

"You can run all you want, but nothing will come of it." said the one on the left. Her outfit was purple and she had larger breasts than her twin.

"So just fight us and we'll get this over with quickly," the other one in the red suit said.

"I can't! At least, not right now!" the shrine maiden said before clenching her fists.

Naruto looked around. _"Dammit, there are too many people around. Looks like I'll have to run."_

"That's too bad, because we're not stopping until we defeat you." the bondage twins said, lightning sparking to life around their hands.

"What the hell!" Naruto muttered. They couldn't be human. "Hey, strange lady." he said. "We have to go." He grabbed her hand and with incredible agility, jumped onto the roof and started roof hopping away a high speeds. The lightning twins tried to follow him but they couldn't match his speed and rightly so. This method of travel was invented by him in a forest. It would continuously gain speed through momentum. Surprisingly to him though, was the fact that the girl was able to keep up. She wasn't disoriented by his speed at all. He snuck back to his apartment, making sure the grumpy, old landlord didn't see him with a girl. He immediately stared to go into the kitchen with some food. He was pretty hungry and he was also sure the girl was too. He started cutting some fish, so used to the action that he did it on instinct. The girl started talking to him.

"Thank you for saving me mister!" said the busty lady. "My name is Musubi. Are you a sekirei?"

"My name is Naruto and what's a sekirei?" Naruto asked with a confused expression on his face. He didn't know why but the word seemed familiar to him. He started gripping the knife tightly. Sweat coating his hand at the sound of the word.

"Yeah! You moved so fast! You must be a sekirei!" said the now revealed Musubi.

"I'm sorry but I have never even heard of sekirei."

"Oh! That means you are human, right!" said the naive girl. She leaned into his face as if looking for the answer in his eyes.

"Um, yeah," Naruto said nervously while looking at the sushi he was cutting with a blush on his face. The girl was really cute. He might actually cut himself with his knife if she kept this up!

After that, Musubi started to sway before falling asleep on the spot. Naruto sweatdropped. _"What the hell did this girl go through in order to be that tired?"_ He laid a futon on the floor and put her in it. He put the blankets on her and stared at her for a while, trying to figure out what she was eventually he gave up and resolved to ask some questions in the morning. He then jumped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The first thing he saw when he woke up, were a pair of breasts. Naruto's face instantly became red and he jumped to the wall, desperately trying to stop a nosebleed. "M-M-Musubi! Why are you in my bed?!"

Musubi got up and stretched her arms over her head, which only served to pronounce her boobs more. Blood started to spurt between Naruto's fingers. "Oh! Musubi doesn't know. Musubi is sorry!" After this, her stomach began growling violently. Musubi instantly activated her greatest weapon, her puppy dog eyes. In an extremely cute voice she whined, "Musubi is starving!"

Naruto chuckled, "Well it's a good thing I made some food yesterday. Breakfast will be ready in a second." Naruto went in the kitchen and brought out and ungodly amount of ramen, as well as the food he had prepared the night before, while Musubi put her clothes on. As soon as he had set it down he and Musubi started inhaling the food like there was no tomorrow. As soon as they finished they saw each other and gasped. No one had ever finished at the same time as either them. With Naruto's unholy love of ramen and Musubi's metabolism, it just wasn't possible. Both of them blushed at the same time, seeing that they had another thing in common. Musubi started tearing up. "What's wrong," said a worried Naruto.

"It's just that, Naruto-sama is so amazing! Not only do you save me but you gave me food! I wish someone like you could be my ashikabi." On her face was the most adoring, infatuated look he had ever seen.

Naruto's face cocked to the side in confusion, "What's an ashikabi, and for that matter, what's a sekirei?"

"An ashikabi is the special person who I'm supposed to find. I have been looking for mine for so long. Even though we have never met, our ashikabi is the one we are meant to serve. It's our job to guide them to the higher sky above." She put his hand on her chest.

Naruto blushed. For the life of him he felt like he forgot something important, but he couldn't remember it.

He left to get some air. Cute girls never went for him. Sure he was athletic, but they always liked the jerks who needed "healing" or whatever. Obviously he didn't know of his fan club at school. His obliviousness saved him from a lot of fangirl mobs that is for sure.

He turned his head and was surprised to see his landlord come up the stairs._ "Oh no, I was hoping to avoid him."_

He comes and grumbles, "I heard voices. Who do you have in there?"

Naruto grins his fox-grin, "Why does it matter? In fact, won't more people will get you more money? Or are you only mad because you wouldn't be getting any if you were the last man on earth?" _"Oh the joys of messing with people. Although pranks are better, pissing off my landlord that much isn't the smartest move."_

The landlord's face went crimson, almost purple. Naruto could barely stifle his laughter at the look on his face. "Now look here you cocky bastard, if I see you violating ONE rule, I will throw your ass out of here in a heartbeat!"

"Of course, landlord-san," Naruto said, if only because he wanted to mess with him more later. The evil thoughts went through his mind as the old geezer left._ "Let's see, I could use laxatives, string, and some of those little bombs I made, and I can't forget the glitter."_ His hands wouldn't stop making disturbing motions as he thought of the havoc he could unleash.

"Naruto!" Musubi called, startling Naruto out of his evil thoughts. Her eyes immediately began to tear up. Naruto got agitated. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was a crying girl. He had a hero complex like that. "I'm really, really hungry again," she said in the most sad voice he had ever heard.

He paled. He knew that with the amount that both of them ate, he would be broke by the end of the day. He would have to get some money soon. "Alright." he sighed, taking Musubi to a restaurant nearby.

* * *

"Ah, that was so delicious!" said Musubi as she left the restaurant. Naruto grinned next to her as he tried to ignore his wallet with the 10 serving of ramen he ate and the 10 entrees Musubi ate, he was nearly broke.

"Yup," he said as they start walking down the street. Then, he sees the two girls from yesterday in maid costumes of all things. _"They must have a real fetish for those kinds of clothes,"_ Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

They both notice him, "Hey! Your that guy who ran off yesterday with that sekirei!"

"_There is that word again,"_ Naruto thought suspiciously. _"Sekirei."_

"This really is a small city if we have seen each other two days in a row," Said the one in the purple suit. "There won't be a third."

Naruto immediately grabbed Musubi's hand. "Musubi-chan, we need to go!" Naruto said and he immediately dashed into the alley, avoiding the lightning bursting at him left and right. Sure he was really fast and strong, but that was it. He didn't have any superpowers like those bondage girls! And the best fighting experience he had was the occasional street fight, where there really wasn't anyone who could match up to him.

They ran over fences and cars, Naruto dodging bolts more agilely than a human should. "Why the hell can't we hit him!" said Hikari.

"He's like an eel!" said Hibiki.

Meanwhile, Naruto was feeling very strange. It was like he was possessed! The movements came to him naturally. He was gracefully dodging each and every attack that came to him, like he was used to lightning flying at him all the time. Musubi was blushing heavily. During the run, Naruto had switched to a princess carry in order to move easier. He was so kind to her. Since she had met him, he had given her food and a place to stay. He was helping her escape again. There was a weird feeling in her chest. A strange heat she needed to disperse. It only got bigger every time she looked at her savior's face.

Naruto was reaching the end of his limit. He could only last so long. Also, it was hard dodging while carrying Musubi like this. He finally tripped while trying to jump over a fence. He face-planted and an alley while Musubi his the wall in front of him. Hibiki and Hikari were instantly in his face. "You're trapped like a rat, there is no way you can escape."

Naruto gritted his teeth. Looks like he would have to fight and hope he wouldn't be fried. He suddenly struck out, punched the red one in the nose while circling around the other one. Hikari screamed in pain while grabbing her nose, wondering how a human managed to actually injure her. Hibiki went rage mode. She started charging up an extremely dangerous looking lightning attack. Naruto's face blanched. He knew in this enclosed space he wouldn't be able to dodge.

Hikari was blind with rage. "We were going to let you live after we got to that sekirei, but for that, you will DIE!" All of a sudden Musubi jumped into Naruto, her face in front of his. His hand landed on her breast. He blushed.

Musubi was really felling the burn. Naruto-sama had protected her. She didn't know why but her heart started beating really fast at that. Finally she remembered what this feeling meant. Her adjuster told her this was the sign of her ashikabi. She leaned into his face, whispering, "Naruto, I found you." The last thing she said was, "My ashikabi." And then she kissed him.

A pink glow surrounded them both, the both of them becoming too engrossed in the kiss to care. To Musubi, it was the greatest thing in the world. She would feel the love he had for her, the need to protect her. She loved her ashikabi with everything she had, and she finally found him. For Naruto, it was like something in his heart was filled, something he always wanted. He never found a girl he loved so much. Every thing she did endeared her to him. Even her eating habits made him like her more! All of a sudden, a pink crest appeared over Musubi's back. Eight Pinks beams of energy in the shape of wings appeared behind, spreading out in a luminescent light show. Unbeknownst to everyone though, a small orange yin-yang appeared on Naruto's back, filling him with new power.

When the kiss ended, Musubi said, "I will never let you hurt my ashikabi!"

Hibiki said, "Even though you are winged, you are still no match for us."

"Musubi didn't say anything, only proceeding to dodge her lighting and beat the crap out of her for daring to hurt her ashikabi!

Meanwhile, Hikari appeared in front of a now dazed Naruto. "For messing with us, I'LL KILL YOU!" she said with lightning crackling on her hands.

Naruto was afraid, but then memories appeared in his head.

_He was in another alley, similar to this one. Other tall boys his age were around him were picking on him, saying mean things about him, calling him demon. He was indignant. His defiance showed around him in a wave of power._

Suddenly he knew what to do. He put his hands together in a cross sign. He shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Suddenly, in a cloud of smoke, another him showed up! He was as confused as Hikari and Hibiki were at that point, all of them with confused expressions. Naruto thought _"Why is it standing there? Shouldn't it help me attack them?" _As if by magic the clone grinning and started attacking Hikari, grinning wildly while punching her. The clone said, "It's payback time fools! The only one here getting fried is you!" Naruto sweatdropped. _"It even talks like me."_

The clone was then hit with a lightning-infused fist to the face. Shockingly, it puffed away in a cloud of smoke. Naruto grinned as he formed the cross sign again. Suddenly, thousands of clones puffed op, they were standing in the street lamps hanging on the side of buildings, everywhere!

The lightning twins paled. "Uh sis, we should run now," said Hibiki

"Agreed," said Hikari.

Both of them jumped away, the clones following them, being destroyed along the way. Musubi glomped Naruto, screaming, "Naruto-sama, you're so strong! Musubi loves you so much!" Naruto suddenly got a headache and fell to his knees on the street. He could feel every clone being hit by lightning. He felt no pain, but the feedback was over whelming. He would have to look into this later. The last thing he thought was, _"Life just got a whole lot harder."_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just want you to know that this story will not follow canon! It has a similar start but will deviate. Also, Chiho will be with Naruto as will Ikki, who won't be terminated. I might add a few others but I will space them out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei**

* * *

Strange thoughts were growing through Naruto's dreams. He remembered people leaving him alone as a child. They called him abomination, monstrosity. It seemed like a past life or something. He was an outcast, loved by no one. Suddenly he heard someone say his name. It sounded familiar, soothing. Then he was yanked out of his dreams.

Naruto's eyes were opening. Everything was blurry. He started to adjust.

"NARUTO," screamed Musubi, tackling his chest and nearly knocking back into unconscious. "I thought you died!" She screamed with tears running.

"_What happened?"_ Naruto thought. All he remembered was, oh yeah. _"How did I do that thing with the clones?"_

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked confusedly. He was wondering why that power knocked him out. He could could still feel it swirling around his body.

"Three days!" Musubi said while wiping away her remaining tears.

"What!" screamed Naruto. It was that bad? He immediately stood up.

"Don't worry, Musubi took care of you!" Musubi said with an incredibly proud look on her face. "Because you are my ashikabi!"

"What is an ashikabi?" Naruto asked, Musubi having not explained very well.

"An ashikabi is-," Musubi started to say but was interrupted by Naruto's phone ringing.

He opened up and suddenly a man's face appeared on the screen. Naruto recognized from the screens around town. What was his name? Hiroto Minaka.

"Congratulations young man, you've just become the ashikabi for a sekirei!"

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"It's easy for a game master like me! Besides, I had called you about 300 times in the last few days! You're very inconsiderate you know!" said Minaka with a tick mark on his face.

Naruto sweatdropped at the 430 messages on his screen. "Well you seem like a dick, so I don't really care." he countered, all with an uncaring expression on his face.

Minaka face-planted. "You rude boy! Well I don't care. As the game master it doesn't matter what you call me!" he said, sounding like he was trying to assure himself. "Anyway, now that you an Ashikabi you have become part of a grand game. An epic competition and struggle between Sekirei who must battle in secret in order to stay with their ashikabi."

Naruto said, "Yeah, so you're saying that Musubi-chan and any other sekirei will have to fight each other just on sight and randomly."

"Ha ha ha ha! You are really quite intelligent, aren't you!"

"Well your plan is very retarded. I mean, not only is it a huge waste of resources, you are making random... beings fight each other for no reason. Honestly, you must be either retarded or insane, probably both." said Naruto in an uncaring voice, laughing at Minaka's face on the inside.

Minaka was furious. This insolent brat was mocking him! Not to mention he couldn't kill him without angering Takami. "Anyways, good luck!" he said before making and insane laugh. The screen went blank.

Naruto was mad. This idiot is forcing Musubi to fight her own kin, for no reason. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside him. He felt like...,_ "Wait, what am I saying?"_ Naruto blinked as he wondered why he felt this strongly about this. Had Musubi already gotten into his heart so easily?

"Naruto-sama!," Musubi said while standing next to a pot of curry wearing panties and one of Naruto's shirts.

"_Note to self, buy new clothes for Musubi," _he thought while furiously trying to hold back nosebleed. "Okay Musubi, coming!" he said, wondering why he got so mad earlier.

As if she could read his thoughts, she said, "Don't worry Naruto-sama, I will beat everyone!" she said in a happy voice.

"That doesn't help Musubi-chan, my problem is that we have to fight in the first place," he said as he sat down and started eating the curry. "Wow, this is really good," he said with a surprised face. _"I didn't know Musubi could cook."_

"I made it especially for you Naruto-sama!" said Musubi.

"It is just Naruto or Naruto-kun, not sama. It makes me feel old." said Naruto with a goofy grin on his face. "But anyways, the first thing we need to figure out are my... abilities that I have." he said. What he didn't mention to Musubi was the strange dreams he has been having. Dreams were he used his clones to escape mobs or beat up bullies like in the strange memory. They all seemed so real.

Meanwhile, Musubi had stars in her eyes when she thought of her ashikabi fighting. She always thought she would fight alone, but now, her ashikabi could fight with her! He would be able to spar and practice and-. Musubi then went off into her daydream which included her two favorite things, her ashikabi and fighting.

* * *

Naruto went out to a forested area that no one goes to. Of course, he didn't see the MBI satellite focusing in on him, trying to find him out. Not to mention, Musubi followed him, and hid behind a tree. Even now, Naruto could feel the energy he had unlocked. He felt it swirling inside of him.

First he tried to do what he did earlier. Focusing on the power he said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Nothing happened. Naruto became frustrated. The he remembered something. A movement, what was it, a hand sign? He tried putting his hands in a cross. He shouted again,"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A poof and, there it was! A perfect clone. Naruto started looking at him. He waved his hand in front of it. Poked it to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. All of a sudden the clone said,"You can stop doing that boss."

Naruto jumped back surprised. The clone just talked! What the hell! "Um, okay, so clone, go and punch that tree." he said, half wondering if it was independent. The clone ran over to the tree and punched it. "Alright now sit!"he said felling more confident. The clone got a tickmark, "I'm not a dog!" He sat down regardless.

"Whoa," said Naruto. He screamed as loudly as he could, "This is awesome!" He began thinking of all the work the clone would do instead of him. Homework, chores, you name it!

Suddenly, Musubi jumped in and hugged the clone. "Naruto-sama!" she squealed excitedly as the stuffed the clone's face into her boobs. "There are two of you!" The clone died of asphyxiation and poofed away. "Waaaaah, I killed Naruto-sama!" she said as she started crying. Naruto suddenly had the memory of being hugged by Musubi. The damn perverted clone started nuzzling his head in there! Wait, if the clone was a pervert, did that mean he was? No! He couldn't be one, could he?

As he started to ponder this, he realized something. How did he remember everything the clone did? To be sure he summoned another one. He told it to go far away and dispel. It did and he remembered everything. Naruto started crying in joy as Musubi saw the real him and hugged him. He would never have to go to school again! Oh yeah, and he can train too, also important.

For the rest of the day, Naruto made clones. He found he could only have ten out at a time or, he would run out of energy and pass out again. He made up combos with the help of Musubi and had his clones spar with the both of them. He got home completely exhausted. Both of them ate a ton of food and passed out on separate futons.

* * *

Naruto woke up again, seeing that Musubi had gotten into his futon with him again. She had grabbed him and snuggled up to him in her sleep. She put his entire arm in her breasts, and put her head on his shoulder.

He spent a good part of the next half hour trying to extricate himself from her grasp. Finally he decided to channel his... energy into his arms, seeing as it managed to make him stronger when he did that. He finally planned how he would get out of his apartment complex. He knew he couldn't hide Musubi forever. The only thing that stopped him from leaving at that second, was the fact that he still hadn't planned a goodbye prank. There is no way he would leave without pranking the hell out of that old bastard!

He started rubbing his hands together, an evil smirk on his face as an image of a giant fox with nine-tails appeared behind him. It was roaring and snarling like it had rabies. He looked to the side and saw Musubi looking at him like he was the devil. "Huh? Musubi why are you afraid?"

Musubi, thinking it was a hallucination, just said, "Oh, it's nothing Naruto-sama!"

"Okay, now we must prank the hell out of the landlord before leaving." Naruto snickered. He planned for a while before getting his stuff packed. He went to landlord's room and set some stuff up. Then, he texted the landlord and left the apartment with Musubi.

* * *

The landlord felt this was the best day of his life. Finally he was rid of that annoying Naruto and he wouldn't have to worry about his rule-breaking. He got home and started doing a happy dance when he heard something snap. He hit a tripwire. It lead to a ceiling tile which moved apart to lead to some pies falling down from the ceiling. While the landlord was spluttering and wiping pie out of his eyes, one hit a pressure plate which opened up another door with a boxing glove on a spring which hit him into his bathroom. He hit another plate which caused his toilet to virtually blow up sending sewage and water everywhere. Finally when he thought it was over, the water activated something else which led to a boot flying out of the floor, right into his family jewels. The boot had a note saying goodbye and had a chibi Naruto giving a peace sign. The land lord's face swelled up. "NNNNAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUTTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto started grinning for no particular reason while walking through the streets of Shinto Teito.

"Why are you smiling Naruto-sama?"

"Someone just got what he deserved."


End file.
